It has been a common concern among manufacturers and users of electronic components for computer about ways for effectively reducing and dissipating heat produced by the electronic components in a computer during their operations. When an operating speed of a CPU of the computer increases, heat produced by the CPU during the operation thereof also largely increases. It is always an important issue in designing radiating elements to effectively dissipate the heat produced by the CPU during operation thereof, in order to lower a temperature of the CPU for the same to maintain a normal operation at an intended high operating speed.
FIGS. 1 and 2 shows a general radiator 11 for a CPU 12. The general radiator 11 is typically made of an aluminum material for directly mounting on a top of the CPU 12. The radiator 11 includes a plurality of radiating fins having a large radiating area each to enable quick dissipation of heat therefrom. However, such radiator 11 requires high manufacturing cost and occupies a large space.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,155 discloses a radiating means for use with a chip in an integrated circuit (IC). The radiating means includes a heat-transfer plate that is in contact with an upper surface of the chip and connected to a heat-transfer tube to dissipate heat produced by the chip and transferred to the heat-transfer plate. One of two sides of the heat-transfer plate is a flat surface that is in contact with the chip, and the other side is connected to the cylindrical heat-transfer tube. The heat-transfer tube is provided at a proximal end with an extension, on which fixing means are mounted for fixedly connecting the heat-transfer plate to the chip, and at a distal end with radiating fins. That makes the conventional radiating means look like having a wing. While the above-described radiating means uses the heat-transfer tube connected to the heat-transfer plate to increase the radiating speed, the heat-transfer plate itself is a means for transferring heat from a heat source to the heat-transfer tube and has only limited radiating capacity. The heat dissipates mainly from the radiating fins connected to the distal end of the heat-transfer tube. Thus, the radiating means disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,155 is apparently insufficient in its overall radiating capacity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,044 discloses a radiating means for carrying away heat produced by electronic elements during operations thereof. The radiating means includes a radiator and a heat-transfer tube. The heat-transfer tube is fixedly connected to the radiator and is provided at an end with a plurality of radiating fins, making it look like having a wing.
The radiator has a rectangular profile and includes a bottom surface, a top surface, and a cylindrical channel centered at the top surface. Two sets of radiating fins are separately located on the top surface of the radiator for carrying away heat from the radiator. The heat-transfer tube includes a heat-receiving end fixedly connected to the cylindrical channel of the radiator for maximizing the heat that can be transferred from the radiator to the heat-transfer tube, and a heat-radiating end. Heat transferred to the heat-transfer tube dissipates from the radiating fins fixedly provided at an end of the heat-transfer tube. Since the radiator is directly attached to a CPU of a computer, heat produced by the CPU during operation thereof is transferred to the heat-transfer tube via the radiator, and then to the radiating fins at the end of the heat-transfer tube to dissipate therefrom. The above-described radiating means has increased radiating efficiency. However, it is structurally similar to the radiating means disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,155 to improve the radiating efficiency by mounting radiating fins on only one end of the heat-transfer tube.
These radiating means of prior art are, however, not sufficient for use with a CPU that operates faster and produces more heat. Moreover, the radiating means disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,549,155 and 6,021,044 are provided at only one end with the radiating fins. To increase the radiating capacity of these conventional radiating means, it is necessary to expand a volume of the radiating fins, which would inevitably cause the radiating means to occupy more space on a main board of the computer, making the radiating means not suitable for computer industry, particularly the notebook computer, which demands for manufacturing of products having volumes as compact as possible.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a double-winged radiator for CPU to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional radiating means for CPU.